What is it Worth?
by Reianshitsu
Summary: Keanu reads a disturbing article that should not have been that graphic, when the article makes Keanu attempt to kill himself, who stops him?


_**What is it Worth?**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

_**This story actually has no real couple in it, just showing the friendship two of my characters share. I want to dedicate this story just to anyone who's ever felt so miserable and pathetic you didn't want to live anymore. In truth, it's not worth it, what goes up must come down and when things go bad there's always a turn around if you stick it out. Enjoy the story.**_

Characters Used: Reianshitsu Beauvais, Keanu Blackwood

Characters Referenced: Kirai Sindragon, Itami, Kynthia Hali, Uxingusu Kurashiki, Raikoufurea Getsuei, Jaciah Allwood, Yasuhiro Getsuei, Arizou Niklavs, Nyx Uindo-Getsuei

* * *

Tears ran down Keanu's cheeks mixed with eye liner and wet hair. He was holding a newspaper in his hands shaking worse then a naked kid outside in a snow storm. His father was away on business as usual so Keanu had the house all to himself. His friends were drunk or high somewhere – well they weren't really friends, just band members. They didn't care about him.

Keanu felt his stomach turn as nausea took over. Keanu really didn't feel like throwing up, all he felt like doing is dying. He didn't even want to be alive anymore. Everyone he loved was half-way around the world or lost in time. He felt miserable and like he had no reason left to live. Then a thought passed through his mind.

Keanu started to walk toward the kitchen when his cell phone rang. Keanu stopped and looked at it blankly, wondering whether or not to answer. He decided not to on the occasion it was his father, there was no chance he could put up with him right now.

Keanu continued his slow walk to the kitchen where he dropped the newspaper abruptly on the marble counter. He opened the drawer under the countertop and stared down at the knives. Salty tears fell down onto the silver of the blades that gleamed from a ray of sunlight creeping in from an open curtain.

He reached into the drawer and pulled out one of the kitchen knives, lifting it up to eye-level just staring at it. He saw his reflection which only made him feel worse. He looked more pathetic then he felt. He had holes in his life that he knew of well, people he missed, regrets of not doing what he should have, and disappointment in himself for being who he was.

The knife's edge soon felt warm skin. Keanu held it close to his wrist shutting his eyes. A thought of Kynthia Hali, a girl he had been with for a short time, came into his mind, only upsetting him more. Blood ran across the blade of the knife, only a little but deep red nonetheless.

The memory of Raikoufurea and Uxingusu in the forest somewhere with Keanu popped into his mind without warning. Keanu slowly opened his eyes; nothing around him registering almost like all he could see was the memory in his head. Keanu watched them again just as he did in the past. Then he was smiling and now he couldn't even attempt to.

Keanu shut his eyes again pushing the thoughts away. In turn a small black cat laying beside Keanu on the floor of his room entered his mind. Tears started to run down his dyed cheeks faster as he screamed at the walls around him to go away. To the memories, to leave him alone.

When Keanu had screamed his mind went blank, but only for a split second before the memories from his sleepover with Itami came up. The recent time frame of the memory made Keanu wince before trying to push the knife harder against his wrist. He froze when a picture of Reianshitsu came into his mind.

Just then Keanu heard the front door open and instantly Keanu turned his focus toward it, keeping the knife where it was. Reianshitsu was standing in the entrance to the kitchen with a slightly surprised look on his face. Then he saw the knife.

"Don't do this," Reianshitsu said starting to reach out to Keanu.

"… Why?" Keanu asked softly, hardly having a voice.

Reianshitsu looked around the room a minute, his mind running at 1000 miles per hour. Reianshitsu quickly pulled the scalpel out of his jacket pocket and put it to his throat. Keanu's eyes widened.

"I have nothing to loose, you kill yourself and I will too," Reianshitsu assured him.

"What about Yasuhiro…?" Keanu whined.

"Yasuhiro has Nyx, Kirai has Arizou, Jaciah doesn't even like working for me," Reianshitsu told him again. "I have nothing to loose."

Keanu watched him for a moment almost blankly. Reianshitsu pressed the knife against his neck more, a little blood running down his skin. Keanu gasped and pulled the knife away from his wrist and dropping it to the floor. Reianshitsu lowered the scalpel watching Keanu closely.

Keanu pushed the newspaper toward Reianshitsu, starting to cry harder again. Reianshitsu slowly picked up the paper keeping his eyes on Keanu.

"They have no right!" Keanu almost screamed before falling to his knees.

Reianshitsu glanced at the paper.

"_What is it Worth?_

_Fifteen years after her disappearance, Yvette Blackwood, wife of well known super star and actor Eric Blackwood and mother of young pop star Keanu Blackwood, was found in the Pacific Ocean, just off the coast of Southern California. Her body was mutilated in what seems to mimic the ritualistic killings only written about in history. According to the investigation findings and the government officials, the remains showed signs of rape, torture, and cannibalism…"_

The article went on to give details about the body and that Eric Blackwood was not aware of the finding yet since he was in Europe on business and it was unknown if Keanu or any of Yvette's family had been told. Along with the fact that the killer was near impossible to catch but they would find a way and the moral being how much is it worth to take a life.

Reianshitsu put the paper on the counter and walked over to Keanu, kneeling down in front of him.

"They have no right…" Keanu whispered again, shaking back and forth.

Reianshitsu put his arms around Keanu and held him close, "You're right, it was not their place."

Keanu buried his face in Reianshitsu's chest and screamed against Reianshitsu's shirt. Reianshitsu kept one arm around Keanu while he stopped the bleeding on Keanu's wrist with his other hand.

"It's not worth it Keanu," Reianshitsu softly spoke. "Don't let them kill you… or… or everyone who's ever loved you will hunt me down and kill me for not stopping you."

Keanu slowly looked up at Reianshitsu. Reianshitsu smiled at him.

"But you did stop me," Keanu whispered. "You're bleeding…"

"Not as bad as you were, come on lets get this wrapped up."


End file.
